


Downtime

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Series: The world without her [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The world without her [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Downtime

Camila sat at the table, taking in the chaotic energy of the Owl House. Eda and Lilith had made a small feast for the kids in honor of taking down the Emperor. Amity looked lost in thought, Lilith looked at her. “Is everything okay?” Amity snapped to attention, “Yeah, I was just thinking why being drained of magic killed the emperor. I mean, I got my magic taken away and all it did was knock me out…” Lilith lowered her utensils, and leaned forward. “Belos… had been draining magic from palisman’s for years now, I think it kept him going. When the basilisk drained him of that magic, he had nothing to keep him going.” Amity stared at her teacher, “That’s horrible.” Amity said, Lilith just nodded in agreement. Eda sighed, leaning back in her chair, “Can we change the subject. We’re supposed to be celebrating here.” Luz chuckled, causing Eda to glance at the human. “So when are you two finally going to have your first date?” She asked, pointing her ring and pinky finger at Luz and Amity. Camila choked on the mouthful of her apple blood. Luz’s eyes widened, “EDA!” She blurted out, Eda looked at Camila, realizing that she had spilled the beans. Camila turned towards Luz “You two are---” Luz grabbed Amity’s hand, gripping it tightly. “I think so?” Luz questioned, turning and looked into Amity’s golden eyes. “We are.” Amity said, smiling. Camila sat in her chair, silently. The rest of the table went quiet, waiting for her response to this development. Camila looked up realizing that all eyes were now on her, Amity looked the most worried of all. “Luz always had good taste.” Camila said, causing Amity to relax in her chair. The group continued with the meal, as laughter and conversation echoed through the Owl House.

Luz slapped glyphs down on the front lawn, giving her mom a brief demonstration of the magic she had learned in her short time on the island. Camila just stared in awe at the spectacle, Eda stepped up next to her. “Your kid is really something.” She stated, causing Camila to feel regret for sending her to that camp, “She really is. Thank you for taking care of her all this time.” Eda just smiled, “My life was getting boring anyway. She helped spice things up a little.” Camila looked back up at Luz, who was attempting to stomp out the small brush fire she had inadvertently started. “EDA!” She shouted, realizing that her shoe was now aflame as well. “LUZ! THAT’S THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK! STOP DROP AND ROLL!” Camila shook her head trying to hold in her the laughter bubbling up inside her.

The heads of the main nine covens stared at the crystal ball in front of them, watching the security footage of the castle lab. The Plant Track head spoke up, “What are we to do about this?” The Construction Coven head spoke up next, “We will run things for now, but eventually we will handle the Blight situation.” The other members stared at the image of Amity standing among the bones of the emperor, The other coven heads nodded in unison, Amity soon would have to deal with what she set had in motion...


End file.
